1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving display quality by preventing crosstalk.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display applies an electric field between two substrates to change an orientation of a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates and thereby adjust an amount of light passing through the two substrates, in order to display desired images.
To this end, typically a lower substrate of the two substrates includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels, and an upper substrate of the two substrates includes a common electrode applied with a common voltage. When the gate lines are sequentially driven, data voltages are applied to the pixels through the data lines.
Since liquid crystals may be deteriorated when an electric field having a fixed direction is repeatably applied thereto, the liquid crystal display typically adopts an inversion driving scheme to invert polarities of the data voltages with respect to a polarity of the common voltage.
In a display including the inversion driving scheme, a coupling occurs between the common voltage and the data voltage. Particularly, since the common voltage is a direct current voltage, a ripple occurs in the common voltage when the data voltages rise or fall. The ripple in the common voltage exerts influences on a liquid crystal capacitor in each pixel, and thus a crosstalk occurs in the liquid crystal display, thereby causing deterioration in image quality.